


You Shine Like The Stars At Night

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon Journeys (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Cute gays, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Goh Needs A Hug, M/M, Pining, Stars, Stars As Metaphors, gay pining, kind of???, no beta we die like enbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: When feelings change, will a friendship remain?
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	You Shine Like The Stars At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is Goh thinking, bold is emphasis.

Goh wasn’t naturally an insomniac. In fact, his body usually was slow and unresponsive when he had less than 6 hours of sleep.   
  


He always blamed Pokémon research for his terrible sleep schedule. It wasn’t his fault as much, it was his mind’s fault to fall into a rabbit hole of Poképedia pages night after night. 

_ But I can’t blame research tonight, can I?  _ He wondered, staring up at the night sky.

Ash’s bright smile was resurfacing in his mind again and again. Goh wasn’t sure what drew him to the boy so much. Maybe it was his endless enthusiasm, the way he had so much joy for the smallest things. Maybe it was the fierce expression on his face when he got a challenge, the leap-before-you-think philosophy of it all. Maybe it was something indescribable, something that was just… uniquely Ash.

He closed his eyes softly, the boy still on his mind. There was something about Ash that amazed Goh, that probably amazed everyone who had met Ash. His determination, his strength. How hard he fought to protect people he loved. Love…

“Hey, Goh! Guess what? The professor told me about something!” Ash called, opening the door of their shared bedroom and clearing the mist of Goh’s daydreams.

“What is it, Ash?” Goh asked, trying not to laugh at how cute Ash looked with Pikachu trying not to fall off his shoulder as he jumped around.

“There’s a new Pokémon catching contest in Kanto! A bunch of gym leaders are gonna be there, and there’s really awesome prizes!”

As Ash continued to talk about the contest, Goh was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on him. 

_ When should I tell him? What should I tell him? Why can’t I get him out of my mind?  _

“Goh? Are you asleep?” Ash asked curiously, climbing down the ladder to Goh’s bunk. 

“No… just thinking, Ash. Sorry, did you ask me something?” He apologized. It felt kind of surreal. There was just something like a daydream there, like mist hanging in the air. Maybe this  **was** a dream, and he’d wake up and things between him and Ash would be normal again.

“What about?” Ash asked, curious. Goh was acting a little weird and he wondered if something was wrong. 

“I don’t know, Ash. We’ve been friends for a few months now… I still want to catch Mew, but there’s just something else on my mind. A different goal. I don’t know  **what** it means, Ash. I don’t know why it’s there.” He sighed, letting all his thoughts of the last few weeks out in a rush of words. 

“What do you mean?” Ash asked, confused. Could this be what he thought it was?

“Ash… I think… I think I love you. Like, more-than-a-friend way. I just- I don’t want things to  **change** !” He cried.  _ Why did this have to happen? What if he doesn’t like me? I just don’t want our friendship to end. _

“Hey.” Ash said, comfortingly placing a hand on Goh’s shoulder, now sitting on his bunk. “Things won’t change. Don’t worry.”

“Ash, I just don’t want you to leave me!”

“I won’t. Okay? We’re gonna wake up tomorrow and have a new day with new problems, but we’ll still be friends. We’ll  **always** be friends.”

Goh nodded, holding back tears. His blue eyes met Ash’s brown, and eventually so did his lips in a quiet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I’m starting to typecast. I PROMISE the next fic will be vulnerable, crying Ash, and comforting Goh. OKAY?!?
> 
> If you don’t know what I’m talking about, I suggest you leave a kudos and comment, and check out my other GohxAsh fics!


End file.
